


I Can't Lose You

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: ‘Is that blood?’ ‘No?’ ‘That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.’(By: TheFakeRedhead)





	I Can't Lose You

Arthur watched as Morgana fell to the ground. Merlin, standing before her, sword in hand, pity on his face as the gold faded from his eyes. Excalibur was quick to follow the fallen witch to the ground, as Merlin's fingers released their tight hold on the weapon. Arthur stared at Merlin, shock at Morgana's death fading away to the background, as he noticed the ever growing red stain on Merlin's shirt. 

 

"Merlin, is that blood?"

 

"No?" Was the reply he received as the raven haired man looked at the aforementioned stain.

 

"That is not a question you're supposed to answer with another question, Merlin" The king replied as he pulled himself off the ground that Morganas spell had kept him held down on, making his way to the magician. 

 

Just as he reached the warlock, the man’s knees gave out and he fell towards the ground, Arthur's quick reflexes the only thing stopping his sudden descent. Gently, the blond man lowered his friend. Lifting his shirt he was welcomed to the sight of what appeared to be a deep puncture, steadily weeping blood. Arthur applied pressure, as the knights that had been checking on Morganas status slowly approached, Percival carrying a bloodied dagger that Arthur recognized as a gift he had given Morgana for yule years past. 

 

"Someone send for Gaius. Merlin is hurt!" Arthur commanded. Elyan, being the fastest among the knights turned on his heel and ran towards the physician’s quarters.

 

He had saved them all, but at what cost. Arthur maintained pressure, looking for the physician as he couldn’t stand to look at the man whose life blood was covering his hands. Within a few minutes Arthur could make out Gaius as the old man quickly shuffled towards the group of knights. Ignoring them all, even Arthur when his eyes landed on his ward. The physician bent down to his patient and started bandaging the wound, securing it enough so that the warlock would not bleed out before reaching his chambers.

 

Arthur insisted on being the one to carry the man. Gently lifting him into his arms and taking quick, but careful steps towards the physician’s chambers as to limit the pain his friend was in.

 

Once in the physicians chambers Gaius had the king lay his ward on the patient’s cot and went to work. It took hours before he had patched Merlin enough where he knew the boy would survive the night. Meanwhile, Arthur held Merlin’s hand in his the entire time.

 

Arthur stayed by Merlin’s side the entire night waiting for the moment those crystalline eyes opened and stared into his own, never letting go of the feather light hand within his own. It was dawn before Merlin showed any signs of waking. It started with a slight twitch of his fingers, followed shortly by the flickering of eyelids when the sun broke through the horizon. Finally those blue orbs opened up to great the world.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur tested out cautiously, before those blue eyes focused in on him crinkling up as the boy in the bed smiled.

 

“Merlin! Don’t you dare do anything like that ever again, you hear me?” 

 

“I’m sorry, sire. Were you worried about me?” The warlock replied cheekily. 

“Of course I was worried, idiot. Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt.” Arthur informed the boy, as if he wasn’t aware of that. “And, I don’t like seeing you hurt. If fact, I forbid you from doing anything as reckless as that ever again.”

 

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” Merlin responded sincerely, the cheeky smile being replaced with an apologetic expression. “I can’t promise you that. Your safety is my priority. But I can promise to be less reckless.”

 

“And your safety is my priority. I can’t lose you Merlin, I couldn’t bear it.” Arthur whispered softly before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on those velvet soft lips he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a message with your thoughts on the story and ways in which future fics can improve. Creative criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
